


The coming out of John Lennon

by Nowhere_man_09



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowhere_man_09/pseuds/Nowhere_man_09
Summary: The relationship of John Lennon & Brian Epstein imagined in an alternate universe.
Relationships: Brian Epstein & John Lennon
Kudos: 8





	The coming out of John Lennon

The year was 1967, the month was April. The Beatles had just finished recording Sgt. Pepper's. Cynthia, the wife of the Beatle John Lennon was not home, she had gone to visit her parents. As Cynthia was not home, John was enjoying his time with Brian, the manager of his band. One morning, Cynthia caught them in an intimate position in bed. Cynthia was not supposed to return home this early, nor was John prepared for her return. Despite seeing John in bed with Brian, Cynthia said will forgive John this one time and never speak of his affair to anyone if he promises to end his illicit relationship with Brian for once and for all. John tremblingly promised to do as Cynthia said . But, Brian was furious as John chose Cynthia over him. He said he will commit suicide if John ends their relationship. Now John was at a dilemma. He didn't want Brian to die or neither did he want to leave Cynthia. He was under pressure, from both of them. At last, he made his mind. Epstein was his one true love, he confessed. So, he left Cynthia instead. Soon, the divorce was finalised. Fans and people all over the world speculated why John had divorced Cynthia, but none could come to a conclusion. Sgt. Pepper's was then released and received with universal acclaim, from critics and fans worldwide, though at first it was bashed by critics and fans alike. John and Brian had earlier agreed to not disclose their relationship to the public until the release of Sgt. Pepper's because it might have had a negative impact on the reputation of the album. But now that the album was received with universal acclaim, there was nothing in the path of making their homosexual relationship known to the public. John called for a press conference with the other three Beatles. There, he came out as a homosexual man, without holding anything back.


End file.
